


"I'm glad you're here" and other lies Wilbur tells Tommy

by cespool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Self-Hatred, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, i use of sorts because i may have made it sadder whoops, lots and lots of self hatred lmao c!wil please get therapy, neither of them get one L, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cespool/pseuds/cespool
Summary: Wilbur knows better than to deceive himself.“I know what I’m like. That’s the issue.”It’s a quiet admission, a rare bout of honesty that came from Prime knows where – it’s probably Tommy, it’s always been Tommy who’s made him want to be better- but it is true, Wilbur knows what he’s like and who he is.Wilbur Soot is a liar.That's all he ever is, was, and will be.Everyone says liars go to hell, who’s to say they stop lying when they get there?orOP spits in canon’s face and tries to salvage the crime boys bond that cc!Wilbur and cc!Tommy stomped on during Tommy’s latest stream while also making it sadder whoops.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	"I'm glad you're here" and other lies Wilbur tells Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> eyo first dsmp fic (and first completed fic in ages) lets goo  
> I'm not lying when I say this fic was born out of spite. I took one long look at canon and spat at its face. cc!Wilbur may be determined to make c!Wilbur an irredeemable piece of shit and a bad brother, but I'm even more determined to make c!Wilbur slightly less shittier and a tad bit better of a brother.  
> Anyway I haven't written in so long and it shows but I hope yall enjoy it none·the·less.  
> *blows a kiss to gv!sbi and the rest of the sleepyverse discord server and willow* thanks for hyping up my wips guys ilysm  
> Here's to self indulgent crimeboys!!!!  
> By the way, Wilbur says some pretty negative things about himself here but that does not reflect on how I see his character. c!Wilbur and I do not share the same opinion. Man is currently simmering in self hatred so keep that in mind!  
> Also if you see a typo no you dont <3

Wilbur Soot is a liar. How could he not be when all he's ever had was his silver tongue, when all he’s been is the poet born into a family of fighters, when all he’s had for company amidst the clanging blades, bleeding wounds, and broken bones were the flowery words he so lovingly crafted.

So when he sees his younger brother, panicked and distressed in this bitch of an existence death cursed them to live out, he does what he does best. 

Wilbur Soot lies. 

"You know I'm really happy you're here" 

_He isn’t, Prime knows he isn’t._

“I felt this space growing for you in here, right?”

That part isn’t a lie, Wilbur did indeed feel a space growing for his younger brother but that wasn’t the only thing he felt. Wil doesn’t mention the earth shattering horror that came over him the moment he realized what that meant or the freezing terror that left him immobilized the moment he saw his younger brother appear in this endless void.

Wilbur doesn’t mention that right now he can feel that space shrinking, that he can feel his younger brother’s presence slowly fade, his soul slowly getting dimmer and dimmer as somewhere in the world of the living, the green bastard prepares to bring his spitfire of a brother back into that cruel cold jail cell with the sole intent of snuffing his light out.

Wilbur doesn’t mention that a part of him feels relieved, Tommy isn’t supposed to be here - it wasn’t Tommy’s time to die so he’s glad Tommy gets another shot at life but another part of him is so unbelievably angry. How _dare_ Dream bring Tommy back just to subject him to even more torment.

Wilbur doesn’t mention all this and more, so he supposes maybe he still is lying but this time it’s a lie of omission. 

Wilbur can’t stop lying it seems.

“And you know what?” Wilbur looks at his brother who’s hyperventilating, whose discomfort is clearly evident by the way Tommy bites his lips and grips on his shirt, and resists the urge to shut his goddamn mouth. He wants Tommy to yell at him, to tell him to shut up because Wilbur knows he’ll stop talking the moment Tommy asks but he _doesn’t._

So Wilbur keeps lying. 

“And you know why I’m glad, Tommy? Because me and you were never good for that server! We just weren’t! You can look at the whole history of the server and it all falls in our laps, the problems, right.”

Tommy’s breath hitches and Wilbur has never hated himself more. He knows he has to keep going but _fuck_ is it hard. Wilbur desperately wants to stop lying but he _can’t_ , so he does the next best thing, he deflects.

“You’re doing this thing where you do the shaky breath again,”

“Thanks for pointing it out” Tommy’s flat and unsteady reply almost makes him flinch. Just almost, because Wilbur is a bad person and he just can’t stop hurting the people he loves. Instead of apologizing, instead of taking back his words, Wilbur opens his mouth and just keeps on going, just keeps on hurting people because Prime forbid he shuts the fuck up for once in his life.

"Think about it. Everything that's gone wrong, it's been down to us, it lies at our footsteps."

Another lie, of course it is- what else could it be. It’s been down to him and him alone- never Tommy. Everything that's gone wrong has never lied at his younger brother’s footsteps because it has always been Wilbur’s fault.

Wilbur was the one who lead Tommy into this life, he’s the one to blame. Wilbur knows this better than anyone yet Wil doesn’t stop.

“When you talk like this, I do the thing where my voice gets shaky, when you talk like this.” Tommy is always brutally honest with him and Wilbur appreciates it more than he lets on. When Wilbur dances around the point and hides behind elaborate metaphors and words with double meanings, Tommy gets straight to it, knocking down Wilbur’s carefully built words with the elegance of a new born mule while he’s at it.

Despite everything Tommy still trusts him enough to admit this to him but when will Tommy learn that Wilbur loves to disappoint people. 

With a practiced air of indifference, he waves off Tommy’s genuine distress.

“Yeah, yeah. Here’s the thing, like-“ Wilbur is surprised at Tommy’s lack of response, but his younger brother’s silence speaks volumes.

“-I genuinely think if it weren’t for me and you dying, right, the server would be in shambles”

Out of all the things he’s said, this might have been the boldest faced lie Wilbur has ever had the displeasure of saying. Prime he’s such a scumbag. What kind of older brother was he, trying to convince Tommy that his death was a good thing, was something to be glad about? What kind of person was he, telling this child that his death was deserved?

 _A monster,_ his mind whispers and Wilbur doesn't disagree.

“I know for a fact that if I come back or if I’m brought back to life in some way, it’s definitely gonna just go to shit again.”

And there it is, the grain of truth in Wilbur’s carefully woven web of lies. Wilbur may have been lying when he was trying to blame Tommy for everything that went wrong, but he sure as hell wasn’t when he blamed himself.

For all his talk about being a writer, a composer, a creator, Wilbur sure likes to destroy things. Wilbur Soot is a poet, he claims, yet everywhere he goes, every symphony he composes, every relationship he’s built, everything he’s ever touched lies in ruins at his wake.

Wilbur Soot is a force of destruction and no one, especially Tommy, deserves to have him back.

The thought of a second chance scares Wilbur more than anything. Wilbur isn’t like Tommy, who’s good and kind and caring and loving. Tommy who was dealt the worst hand possible, who was becoming someone he didn’t like yet still chose to be better. Unlike Tommy, Wilbur is cruel, he’s manipulative but above all Wilbur Soot is a coward.

Instead of embracing this possibility of another shot at life, this chance to be better, Wilbur shies away from it because he’s terrified. Wilbur is so goddamn scared because he’s a mess of broken pieces and if he allowed himself to be honest for once, he would admit that he’s forgotten what it felt to be okay. Wilbur has been broken for so long that he’s so fucking terrified at the prospect of being whole.

Wilbur knows for a fact that he does not deserve another chance -he doesn’t deserve a lot of things actually _(Tommy’s love is one of the first things that come to mind)_ so Wilbur lies, _and lies, **and lies,**_ and destroys the last remaining positive relationship he has left as he tells Tommy things he knows isn’t true. It’s what he does best after all.

"You are-" Tommy starts but he cuts himself off and doesn’t continue the thought. All Wilbur can think of is the hundreds of words that could fit -

_a dreamer_

_a brother_

_a monster_

_a traitor_

\- but Wilbur knows better than to deceive himself. 

“I know what I’m like. That’s the issue.”

It’s a quiet admission, a rare bout of honesty that came from Prime knows where – _it’s probably Tommy, it’s always been Tommy who’s made him want to be better_ \- but it is true, Wilbur knows what he’s like and who he is.

Wilbur Soot is a liar. 

That's all he ever is, was, and will be. 

So when he feels Tommy's presence get fainter and fainter as outside forces demand his younger brother never get rest, Wilbur coaxes a laugh out of his throat when his brother yells how he hates it here and lies through his teeth.

"I'm having a great time!-" _he really isn't_ \- "I don't know about you." Wilbur runs his mouth, rambling about the most inane things, about solitaire and arenas and other nonsense that does nothing but keep the silence away. 

A small part of him thinks this is a sad attempt of providing his younger brother a small sense of comfort with meaningless lighthearted drivel before he's thrown back into the world where every conversation is a landmine and every word is a bomb. 

But when Tommy disappears mid ramble, forced to return to a world that does not deserve him, and Wilbur is once again left all alone in the empty void, he knows that he was just keeping himself company, the same way he did all those years ago in the deserted cabin by the edge of the forest waiting for his father to remember he existed and _come home._

The void is quiet once more, Wilbur has no need to open his mouth, no more need to keep lying. 

The show is over, the curtains have closed, and thinking back to Tommy's angry face and his bitter proclamation of how much he hates this place, Wilbur thinks this performance was his best yet. 

So now Wil sits alone in the void, playing a solitary game of solitaire, as he hums under his breath, trying and failing to keep the suffocating silence at bay. He whispers to himself, "I'm okay," but Wilbur Soot is a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun game, take a shot every time I used lying or any of its variants. I hope your liver is still okay.  
> To every wilbur stan out here whos still holding on to hope that wilbur isnt going to end up as an irredeemable scumbag know you arent alone!  
> Anyway thank you for reading! kudos and comments make my serotonin machine go brrr so if you liked it, dont be shy to let me know ;))))  
> Also follow me on twitter @ces_pool if you wanna for slightly less intelligent rambles about dsmp and sbi (especially about wilbur) and art sometimes!


End file.
